hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Creeper (Mega Walls)
The Creeper class is a class in Mega Walls. Don't know what Mega Walls is? Read about it here. General Information The Creeper class uses explosive based powers to win. The Creeper class is a very explosive class. It can explode using it's skill causing lots of damage if upgraded. He can also use his willpower skill to quickly escape at will. When you die there is a chance a little Creeper minion will spawn and maybe even he will get some kills for you. Although it deals high damage, it also one of the hardest class to use. Class Type: Damage, Control Difficulty: Very Hard Energy Per Hit: 20 Abilities Perks '- Detonate ABILITY' Detonate an explosion that deals up to X damage to nearby players. However, it takes 3 seconds to detonate. This ability is truly powerful and if used correctly can really put out some damage. Since the Creeper can get energy very quickly this ability can used often in a fight. Once you charge up the skill it will take a few seconds for it to charge up then you will hear a sound and the explosion should of been done. You closer you are to a player, the more deadlier is the ability will be. It's one of the best when you are outnumbered. Default: 6 damage Level II: 7 damage Level III: 8 damage Level IV: 9 damage Level V: 10 Damage '- Fission Heart SKILL' On kill you have X% chance to spawn Creeper on death. Placing TNT that instantly prime it and deal extra Y true damage but does not break blocks or prime nearby TNT. Sneaking place unprimed TNT. The TNT can hurt you Creeper that summoned receive Resistance III. Upgrade increase TNT damage and increase chance to spawn creeper Default I: 33.33% chance, 0.5 damage Level II: 66.67% Maximum III: 100% '- Willpower SKILL' When you get below 20 Health you gain speed for X seconds. This ability has a 15 second cooldown. This is one of the best skills for close fights and combats. If you get below 7 hearts you will gain speed for a few seconds. It's very effective if you are about to die. It has a 15 second cooldown so don't think you are immune using it. Remember that upgraded classes can use their speed potions to catch you. '- TNT Mining TALENT' When you mine coal ore, you have X chance to get a TNT. TNT could used on opening a route to attack enemy base, it also useful to take down enemy camping underground on deathmatch. Upgrade increase change to get TNT Default I: 60% chance Level II: 80% chance Maximum III: 100% chance '- Creeper Kit UPGRADE' A decent kit for a mediocre class. Your leggings will basically make you reduce damage against other creepers and TNT explosions. You also get the ordinary sword, steak and the potions. So very basic kit but it is worth it. Default - Iron Sword, Iron Leggings, Potion of Healing (16 HP), 1 Steak Upgrade II - Iron Sword, Iron Leggings(Blast Protection II, Protection I), Potion of Healing (16 HP), 3 Steaks Upgrade III - Iron Sword, Iron Leggings(Blast Protection II, Protection I), Potion of Healing (16 HP), Potion of Speed (0:15), 3 Steaks Upgrade IV - Iron Sword, Iron Leggings(Blast Protection VI, Protection I), Potion of Healing (16 HP), Potion of Speed (0:15), 3 Steaks Max Upgrade V - Iron Sword, Diamond Leggings(Blast Protection VI, Protection I), 2 Potion of Healing (16 HP), 2 Potion of Speed (0:15), 3 Steaks ---- PRESTIGE PERK ENDER CHEST PERK The Ender Chest perk will grant you an Ender Chest to hide your stuff in. It's handy since you can put stuff in the chest that no one will steal. It costs 10000 coins. Other teammates can use it if they got it unlocked for their class. They won't be able to loot from your items. Skins Tips and Tricks * These tips are outdated * The Creeper is considered by the majority of the players as the worst class in the game, so the major tip would be not to play this class until a decent buff. * This class is based on explosive abilities and handling near-death situations. A classic example is Creeper Willpower, which could make you win a fight while severely damaged. * You have a chance to spawn a creeper on death, which will explode, and damage the enemies caught in the blast radius. You will receive the coins for eventual kills done by the creeper. * Remember : contrary to popular belief, creeper is NOT IMMUNE while charging up his detonation skill. Category:Mega Walls classes